rangers unite
by Lander
Summary: the abiss of evil has opened once again creatures from the passed are returning and SPD are struggling with them, and what's the best way to beat creatures from the past? with rangers from the past


_**AN: hi guy and girls this story I have been thinking about for a while so here we go**_

_**I do not own any of the power ranger series if I did that would be so cool**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Jack came in the squid room and sat down on the settee

"Man I'm so sleepy that's the 12th bad guy in 4 days where are they all coming from" he asks

"I don't know Jack but if I don't get a break soon I'm going to collapse" Z says grabbing a bottle of water and throwing one to jack only for Bridge to intercept it

"Thanks Z"

"That was for me Bridge" jack say only for a alarm to go off

"Ok guys you ready?" jack asked getting a nod from the other 4 people in the room

"Ok let's do this SPD emergence" they all shout as they morph into rangers

"Let go guys" Jack says as he jumped on his bike and driving away

"Doggie they need to know where they are all coming from" Kat say's

"Kat we have to make sure we are right before we tell them about the abyss of evil"

"Doggie the enemy they are off to confront is in the archives his name is Golddar he is one tough guy, I think we should move the plan along faster now" Kat said looking from the screen to the big dog

"Ok Kat if it's ready do it"

(With the power rangers)

"This is getting crazy Jack" Sky shouts

"We can't give up guy's lets go"

"SWAT mode" they all shout as they transform into SWAT mode

"You think you power punk's can beat me try this" Golddar shouts shooting lasers from his blade they hit Z and sent her flying

"Z! Ok now I'm mad" Jack says getting up from the last blast

Just then a car pulled up

"Jack that enough" shouted Doggie from the front seat

"But commander we can't let him get away" Syd says

"give it up rangers I'm to powerful for power punks like you hahahaha" Golddar says while laughing

"He didn't say you're going anywhere" shouted a guy jumping out of the car

"Another power ranger I don't care I'll defeat you kid just like the rest over there"

"I got 3 things to tell you" the man shouts as he charged and kicked golddar in the stomach catching him off guard

"1st I'm not a kid" he shouts doing a spin kick sending Golddar flying back

"2nd your not going to defeat me" he say doing a low spin kick taking his legs from under him

"And last your not hurting anyone else" the man shouted

"We'll see next time rangers" Golddar said while disappearing

"Thanks for the help but who are you" Syd asked

"This is not the best place to talk we'll talk back at the head quarters" Doggie told them getting back into the car

(SPD head quarters)

"Wow this place is really nice you got here" the man says looking around

"I'm sorry commander but who is this guy" Sky asks

"His name is Max he was the blue wild force power ranger" Z says looking at him

"How did you know that Z" Jack asked looking shocked

"I um go thought the archives sometimes and his name and a picture pops up sometimes"

"Your right girl, my name is Max and I was a wild force power ranger but even I don't know where I am or why I'm here" Max questions

"Well you're in the future about 20 years" Kat says walking towards him to begin the scanning process

"What are yo- wait I'm in the future" Max ask looking shocked

"Yes you are and your here to help us, rangers you need to hear this as well the reason there are so many monsters, ogres, space ninjas and putty monsters is because there is a place called the abyss of evil every monster that was ever defeated by power rangers ended up there and while ago, Kat can you bring it up on the screen" Doggie asked

"Of course Commander" Kat answers bringing something up on the screen"

"this is the abyss of evil about 19 years ago power rangers ninja storm sealed it up but when it opened up again a year or so later it took both the ninja storm and dino thunder rangers to reseal it and it remained sealed until 3 months ago it completely bust and we cannot stop it the only way we can think of to confine them all but that would take years to do so we brought Max from the past to help"

"Wait you brought me here to help, you think I can help with this" Max say backing away from them

"Yes you max are here to help and we will bring more rangers from the past to help you make a team" Kat said looking straight at him showing no sign that she was joking

"I can't do that I need some air" Max gasped running out the door

"Well that went well" Bridge sighed

"I'll go and talk to him" Z said leaving the room to go find the panicking man

"So he is here to replace us" Jack raged

"No not at all he's here to back you up none of the other cadets are trained enough to help you out and your being run ragged this is a way to help you out" their commander said

"So I'm going to make some buttery toast anyone wants some? No one ok more for me" Bridge said walking away followed by Syd and Jack

"Is there a problem Sky"

"Yeah Kat there is way bring him here and not my farther" Sky asked

"We thought that would be to hard for you to deal with and he is a very good ranger he has been improving his skills since he became a power ranger and he has lots of heart" commander Doggie say

"What ever no one would be better than my dad" Sky says leaving the room

(With Z)

Z had been looking everywhere in the base for Max and she had started to worry he had left the base

"Damn where is he" she hissed to herself as she ran down a hall, she was thankful when she spotted him watching the cadets train

"Well this is a nice place to get some air can I join you" Z asks walking up to him

"It's ok with me" Max answered off handily

"How did you know about me Z was it?"

"Yup it's Z and like I said I used the archives"

"No you didn't the way you reacted when your friends asked you gave you away" Max says leaning back in the chair he's sitting in

"It doesn't matter how I know that right now but what I want to know is why you sounded so panicked when they told you that you were here to help with the abyss of evil"

"I never thought anything like this would happen to me"

"What and you thought you would be a power ranger?" Z asked getting a chuckle from him

"Nah that was the last thing I thought I would be"

"So what where you before you became a ranger?" Z ask

"I worked in a bowling alley and I was on my way to becoming one of the best bowlers out there" he answer with a smile

"That sounds cool but it looks like I wasn't the only one that came looking for you" Z said pointing to Sydney who was coming over

"I'll leave you two together I got to go see Sky for a while" Z said as she got up to leave just as Syd reached them

"Hi Sydney I was just coming back to the command centre I got my head back on straight now" Max said

"That's good let me help you" she said offering him her hand, as their hands connected they felt a spark that neither of them had felt before

"Thanks for the help up" Max said looking Syd straight in the eyes

"Any time" she replied with a smile holding his gaze

"Um excuse me blue wild force ranger" a cadet said braking the moment and making the two rangers jump way from each other

"Sorry but the commander wants to see you in the command centre right now" the cadet said before running away

"Right we better get back there then" Sydney said, she and Max were both wondering what that spark was as they started to run across the grounds to go and see the top dog as Max had dubbed him in his head

"What's going on commander" Syd asked as she and Max entered the room

"There are three people here and they want to see the blue wild force ranger" Doggie told them pointing at the screen

"Do you know any of these three Max" Doggie asked zooming in on the three people

"Wait it can't be, I have to go down there" Max told the others leaving the room and running down to the lobby a million things were going though his head at once

"Merrick is that you? What did you do to your long hair?" Max asked looking at one of the guys standing there. He looked exactly like Max's friend and team mate Merrick apart from the fact his hair was short and all spiked up, his fangs were also elongated

"I'm not Merrick but he is inside me I am Zen-aku" the man said softly

"Zen-aku how is Merrick inside you? And who are these other two?" Max asked puzzled

"You know us already Max, it's us Jindrax and Toxica" the blonde man said as Max got wave from the beautiful woman standing behind him

"And I can release Merrick right now" Zen-aku told Max

"That would be great but why are you here and how did you know I was here"

"We were there when you showed up to help the rangers we were about to help them ourselves but then you showed up" Toxica explained

"Yeah we're the good guys now" Jindrax shouted struck a pose

"And me and Merrick fused together after he got hurt, he would have died if we hadn't and he said to release him when the world was in danger again and that time is now please everyone stand back" Zen-aku said as he began to shine bright white so bright no one can see what is going on until they start to hear two screams instead of one as the light stated to fade out two men could be seen lying on the floor passed out. They looked exactly the same apart from Merrick's hair being long

"Zen-aku buddy you ok" Jindrax asked trying to help his friend up as Max moved to help Merrick

"Yeah it just hurt more than I thought it would" he answered as he started to fall again only for Jindrax to catch him

"Merrick are you ok" Max asks holding him up

"Yeah I just need to rest for a bit"

"There's a hospital unit a few floors up" Doggie told them as he entered the lobby with the rangers behind him

"Jack, Sky helps Max and Jindrax to get their friends to the hospital"

"Yes commander" they both answered as they hurried to the help carry the look a likes.

(Hospital unit)

"So let me get this straight you been helping to stop the evil beings coming out of the abyss of evil" Max asked getting a nod from Jindrax

"We had a camp near it and were fighting the ones that came out and sending them back" Toxica answers

"That until those two came out of it, Lothor and Lord Zed" Jindrax says

"Lothor distracted us while Lord Zed blew up the lid of the abyss of evil" Toxica said

"We didn't stand a chance against Lothor he was on the same level as Master Ogre" Jindrax added

"I'm sorry but I have to ask how come you three look like humans now" Max asked

"Do you know how ogre's came to be" Toxica asked

"They were created by Master Ogre"

"Yes max that is true but the way they were created by humans being corrupted by Master Ogre and it is said if a ogre can dispel the evil from their heart they can get back their human form" Toxica explained

"And we can to put in your terms morph into are ogre forms" Jindrax added,

"Right that's it, I'm not sitting around anymore" Max shouted out

"What do you plan to do?" ask Doggie

"I'm going to get my morpher" Max told him

"Then I'm coming with you to get mine" Merrick said getting out of the hospital bed

"Are you sure you're ok to move?" Toxica asked

"He'll been fine he'll have me to protect him" Zen-aku said as he getting out of his own bed and walking over to them

"Do you think you can get your morphers?" Doggie asked

"Yeah we will have to if we want to be of any help" Max said walking out of the door followed by Merrick and Zen-aku

"And it's not that we have to it's that we want to because we're guardians of the earth" Merrick told them leaving too.

_**And that's the end of the first chapter of this new story that I thought of there will be twist and turns that people may see coming and you may not see coming remember R & R**_

_**Lander over and out**_


End file.
